Disturbia
by jane bradley
Summary: Kale, Ashley, and Ronnie wanted mr.turner to be cought and put in jail for what he did. Turner escapes and now he's on the loose. Now they're going out to find him.


Liz Ruesch

**Only In Disturbia**

**It was late on Friday night. Kale, Ronnie, and Ashley were trying to catch a killer. He got away the first time, but not again. We will catch him! Driving around in Texas searching for a blue 1960's mustang wasn't the easiest thing to do. **

**"Wow, Mr. Turner drives fast" said Kale. **

**As they drove along a dark, scary road in the middle of nowhere, Ashley and Ronnie were on the lookout of Turner while kale drove the car. **

**"Is that him?" said Ashley in a nervous- excited voice. **

**"It does look like Mr. Turner, let's follow him!" said Kale. As they go down the road there's nothing to be seen. No gas stations or stop lights. "I wonder where he's going." **

**About 30 minutes later, they realized it wasn't Mr. Turner and they had been following the wrong person. Finally they got back on the right road. **

**"Hey look…There he is. It's Mr. Turner, he's at that gas station." They pulled up and stopped on the side of the road, so he wouldn't recognize the car and see them. "I wonder where he's going" whispered Ashley. **

**"I'm sure he's going home." said Kale. **

**"Let's follow him." said Ronnie. **

**There he was going down the streets of Texas in his blue 1960's mustang. The kids hoping that he didn't see them. Because they were a long way from home and knew that if anything happened to them they would be screwed and in big trouble when and if they got back home!**

**"Crap…I think he saw us." said Ronnie who was the only one that was really watching Turner. Kale was too busy driving and worried about not getting hurt. And all Ashley was doing was trying to see where in Texas they were. **

**"Hey, look, He's stopping." said Ronnie.**

**"What is he doing now?" whispered Ashley.**

**"I think this might be his house." said Kale.**

**They drove around the block a few times before he came out. They didn't want him to figure out that someone was waiting for him outside. As they waited on the other side of the block they could see the backside of the house he was in. It looked liked there was a girl with him. They drove back around just in time to see Mr. Turner and another lady get into his car. **

**"Hey, she kinda looks like the club girl." said Ashley.**

**"But the club girl's dead!!" said Kale.**

**"True, maybe they're related." said Ashley.**

**They followed him for about 20 minutes until they got to his house. His house wasn't like other houses. It was big and looked like it had been added on to many times. They drove past his house before stopping because they didn't want Turner to see them pull up in his drive-way. Especially after following him all night. **

**"I wonder if the lady's still alive." said Ashley.**

**"Yeah, for all we know we could've just come to catch him kill her." said Ronnie.**

**"Come on guys, we gotta get closer to the house to see what he's doing." said Ashley.**

**A loud scream came from inside his house.**

**"Did you hear that?" said Ashley.**

**"Yeah, what was that?" said Kale.**

**"THE GIRL" said Kale, Ashley, and Ronnie all at the same time.**

**They all got out of the car and ran to the house as quickly as they could after they took a baseball bat from Kale's car and broke down the door. Ashley was right, it was too late and the lady was a goner. Mr. Turner looked at them in shock.**

**"How did you get here?" said Mr. Turner.**

**"That doesn't matter." said Kale.**

**Ronnie ran out of the house and called 911. **

**"HURRY!!" he yelled into the phone.**

**The police got there in about two minutes. **

**They saw what Mr. Turner did to many of girls including the lady he had just killed and he was instantly arrested.**

**"Look who's guilty now." said Kale.**

**"Oh shut up, Kale. At least I didn't kill my Spanish teacher." yelled Mr. Turner. **

"**I didn't kill my Spanish teacher, I punched him." said Kale in a calm voice and walked out of the house.**

**It had been a long day for these three heroes. **

**"Let's go home guys." said Kale, "Let's go home."**


End file.
